A Midnight Talk
by Rose of Zakarisz
Summary: What happened the night Cell died? The night before the future Trunks had to return? This is how I see that night, with Trunks and Vegeta just… talking. I know, Vegeta talking?!? But I think I did a damn good job of keeping them in character. If I d


A Midnight Talk Hi there. I just wanted to say that this little ficlet was written as part of a larger fanfic, but I liked it so much that I put it here all by itself. I'll post the other one soon, it's kind of different, you'll know what I mean when you read it. This is the first story that I've ever posted and I'm a little nervous. : ) Umm... I guess that's it. If you like what you read, I could really use some encouragement.   


A Midnight Talk

by: Rosedust

  
  
The night was so peaceful and serene. _It's hard to believe that all of this was almost destroyed today,_ thought Mirai no Trunks remembering the painful battle that had raged so fiercely earlier that day. He looked at the quiet beauty of the stars as he walked down the trail he had stumbled on in the woods, _I wonder why I never took the time to look at them before..._   
  
"It was in that direction; light years away, but not too far."   
  
Trunks spun around to find his father of all people leaning against an old oak. His arms were crossed and he seemed to be paying no attention, but that didn't fool Trunks. "Hello Father."   
  
Vegeta looked up at him and seemed to decide to join his son on this little venture with nature. They walked in silence, Vegeta not knowing what to say yet not betrayed by his confident air, and Trunks, just happy to be able to walk in his fathers presence.   
  
Finally the silence was broken. "What was in that direction?" Trunks asked.   
  
Vegeta stopped walking and his eyes trailed to the stars, "My home... your home too."   
  
"Oh." Trunks had heard very little about his father and even less about where his father had come from. "Do you miss it?"   
  
Vegeta looked at his son for a moment and then continued to walk in silence once more. Trunks caught up with him quickly but decided not to push the subject further, his father never was one for sharing feelings or so he'd learned.   
  
Some time passed between the two, not quite companionable silence but as close as one could get when walking with Vegeta. After a time the proud saiyan spoke once again, "I came here tonight to talk to you." He paused, not giving any evidence as to what he came to talk about. Then as though he'd found his train of thought once more, he continued. "When you go back to the future, I'll still be dead... but... I wanted you to know that I'm proud that you're my son. ...You fought Cell bravely today, and..." his usual scold depend as he was at a loss for words.   
  
"Thank you." Trunks spoke, saving his father from having to continue. Those were the words that he had always dreamed to hear, yet never dared to hope for. Now he fought for control, he knew his father wouldn't appreciate an emotional scene. Odds are, he'd probably just fly off.   
  
So the two continued on again in silence. Surprisingly Vegeta was the one yet again to talk first. "What's your mother like in the future?" Trunks looked at his father; that was certainly not something he had expected. Vegeta gave no evidence of looking at him, so Trunks looked forward once more, a small smile on his lips.   
  
"She's just a stubborn as she is now. The world around us is falling apart and she refuses to budge." Vegeta smirked. "We still live in the Capsule Corp. building, but it's just us now. She was really mad when I started to train, but I really didn't have any choice. I couldn't just let everything around me crumble, I had to do something, and when I met up with Gohan again I knew what I had to do. She kept saying, 'No one can be that stupid,' about facing the androids, like I wanted to. They took everything; my friends, my home, Gohan, and... you. I knew; I just knew that if some one didn't stop them, they'd take Mom too. She's all I've got left now, I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen..."   
  
Trunks stopped as he realized he'd been rambling. His father had asked a simple question and instead of the simple answer he was sure his father had expected, he just kept talking. _I know I get that from Mom,_ he thought.   
  
Vegeta looked at his son, the proud look of a father. There were so many things that he wanted to say to Trunks, but how? He was not stupid. Vegeta knew that by this time tomorrow the boy, no, the man standing next to him would once again be fatherless. That pained him in a place he didn't know he could hurt. There were so many things to say, a life times worth and only a few hours to say them in.   
  
"I should probably head back now... Mom can be pretty overprotective sometimes," he chuckled, "and with two of me to watch over she's got her hands full."   
  
He turned to start on the walk back when Vegeta spoke again, "Tell your mother that I... that I love her and I'm sorry I didn't tell her enough when I had the chance."   
  
Trunks turned again to look at his father surprised by the little outburst, but found that he was alone. He smirked in the darkness, "She knows."   



End file.
